


Не тот Вермиллион

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Twinkle_star



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Среди проблем с которыми приходится справляться первому лицу Империи — собственная течка. И даже тут не всегда все идет гладко.





	Не тот Вермиллион

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: MPREG

Мир плавился и плыл в жарком мареве. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Райнхард тихо постанывал, чувствуя, как внутри него движется член. Он понятия не имел, кто его трахает. Это было то условие, которое он поставил Оберштайну: чтобы это был кто-то без лица, без имени, кто не станет болтать. Сам Райнхард предпочел бы справляться с течкой при помощи гормональных препаратов, но Оберштайн был очень настойчив: это вредно для здоровья, если Райнхард хочет установить собственную династию, лучше завести любовника. И вот с тех пор каждые три месяца Райнхард подставлял свою задницу неизвестно кому. И даже став императором, не смог избежать этой участи. Оберштайн вообще настаивал на том, что ему стоит как можно быстрее заключить брак, но Райнхард наотрез отказался даже рассматривать кандидатуры.  
Иногда он гадал: как удалось Оберштайну добиться полного молчания? Или каждый раз это были разные люди, и они исчезали навсегда, выйдя из императорской спальни?  
  
Но эти мысли приходили к Райнхарду лишь иногда. Сейчас же, сгорая от желания и насаживаясь на чужой член, он не интересовался судьбой того, кому он принадлежал. Мучительное, почти невыносимое удовольствие сочеталось с нестерпимой жаждой большего: он хотел принять в себя не только член, но и узел. Его тело требовало полного удовлетворения, полного слияния, и разум отступал перед его напором. Райнхард подавался назад, но партнер мягко и непреклонно удерживал его, не позволяя совершить эту ошибку. После Райнхард всегда был благодарен, но не во время. Сейчас он ненавидел этого неизвестного за то, что тот не дает ему самого нужного, самого вожделенного. Желание достигло своего пика, и, окончательно потеряв контроль над собой. Райнхард впервые обернулся — не открывая, впрочем, глаз — и оттолкнул одну из удерживающих его рук. Этого оказалось достаточно. Одно лишь мгновение, одна секунда замешательства — и Райнхард успел пропустить узел в себя, наделся на него и наконец-то кончил.   
  
Столь сильного оргазма он никогда прежде не испытывал.  
  
Все его существо затопила волна удовольствия, он выгнулся, кажется даже зарычал, чувствуя, как распирает его узел, как горячая сперма разливается внутри.  
  
Все его мышцы враз обмякли, и Райнхард позволил партнеру уложить себя на бок, в удобную для них обоих позу. Сейчас даже то, что он оказался связан с этим человеком, не волновало его. Послеоргазменная нега перешла в сонливость, и Райнхард позволил себе задремать.  
  
Когда он проснулся, узел все еще был в нем. Чувство распирания стало куда менее приятным, но Райнхард оценил, что лежащий рядом человек больше никак его не касался. Впрочем, мимолетное чувство благодарности очень скоро сменилось раздражением. Узел внутри стал мешать, задницу отчетливо саднило, и Райнхард начал ерзать, пытаясь расцепиться, но партнер удержал его, не давая двигаться. Раздражение немедленно перешло в бешенство, Райнхард дернулся уже сильнее, причиняя себе боль. Руки на бедрах сжались крепче.  
  
— Не стоит, — услышал он негромкий голос. — Вы лишь навредите себе.  
  
— Себе или тебе? — в запальчивости бросил Райнхард, все еще не готовый смириться с той ловушкой, в которую попал.  
  
— Себе, — подтвердил голос.  
  
Впрочем, Райнхард и сам начал понимать, что он прав. А спустя несколько мгновений он понял и кое-что еще.  
  
— О нет, — простонал он, закрывая лицо руками. — Это вы. Нет. Скажите мне, что я ошибся.  
  
— Вы не ошиблись. Ваше Величество, — бесстрастно подтвердил Оберштайн.  
  
Некоторое время они оба молчали. Райнхард кусал губы, но больше не предпринимал попыток освободиться.  
  
— Все это время? — наконец спросил он.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Он хотел знать. Почему Оберштайн обманул его, почему сам взял на себя эту роль? Хотел ли он так получить полную власть над своим императором, или ему было приятно видеть, как тот извивается под ним, подмахивая, как портовая шлюха?  
  
— Я не смог подобрать лучшей кандидатуры, — просто ответил Оберштайн. — Я могу гарантировать свое молчание, у меня достаточно опыта, чтобы не навредить вам, и, наконец, по законам Империи меня стерилизовали, так что риск беременности исключен.  
  
— Стерилизовали? — ошеломленно переспросил Райнхард.  
  
— Вы отменили этот закон, — напомнил Оберштайн.  
  
Он перестал удерживать Райнхарда, убрал руки, стараясь не касаться, но теперь это не вызывало благодарности, напротив.  
  
— Значит, вы не нашли подходящей кандидатуры и решили пожертвовать собой во благо Империи, — наконец произнес Райнхард с ядовитой усмешкой. — Тяжело же вам пришлось!  
  
— Это было непросто, — подтвердил Оберштайн.  
  
Райнхард взбеленился еще больше. Если бы не предыдущий опыт, он снова попытался бы вырваться, но боль была слишком сильной.  
  
— Я настолько вам отвратителен? — сквозь зубы спросил он, сжимая кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони.  
  
— Наоборот, — сухо ответил Оберштайн.  
  
Спустя несколько ударов сердца Райнхард понял значение его ответа. Он развернулся, насколько позволяла их поза, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Оберштайна. В мертвые электронные, ничего не выражающие глаза.  
  
— Почему вы не касаетесь меня? — требовательно спросил Райнхард, изучая лицо Оберштайна так, словно видел его впервые. Отмечая то, как плотно сжаты губы, залегшую между бровями морщинку, неожиданно пушистые светлые ресницы.  
  
— Вам это не нужно.  
  
Взгляд не изменился, но Райнхард успел заметить, как неуловимо искривились губы, и дотронулся пальцем, словно пытаясь поймать это движение.  
  
— Вы уверены?  
  
Сладко. Если бы Райнхарда попросили описать этот поцелуй одним словом — он бы выбрал это. Оберштайн целовал его мягко и тягуче, изучая, словно боясь испугать излишним напором — или давая возможность прекратить в любой момент. Райнхард не собирался прекращать. Он атаковал, он завоевывал, брал то, что принадлежало ему по праву. Столько времени быть рядом и не обмолвиться ни словом, не подать ни одного знака, пытаться подложить его под другого — так мог только Оберштайн. Невыносимый, хладнокровный, желанный. Тот, кого Райнхард представлял каждый раз, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Тот, кого считал невозможным получить. Единственный, кто не поддавался на его обаяние. Единственный способный противиться его воле.  
  
Но не сейчас. Сейчас самоконтроль Оберштайна дрогнул, дал трещину под напором Райнхарда. Оберштайн целовал его столь же страстно, придерживая затылок, не давая отстраниться. Никакой нежности не осталось в его ласках. «Ты принадлежишь мне!» — утверждала его железная хватка, его напористые прикосновения. «Кто еще кому принадлежит!» — усмехался Райнхард, целуя его с еще большим напором.  
  
Узел внутри перестал причинять боль, теперь на него хотелось насадиться еще сильнее, почувствовать его давление, его силу. Райнхард напряг мышцы, и Оберштайн застонал, разрывая поцелуй.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — хрипло спросил он, и в кои-то веки его голос не был бесстрастным.  
  
Райнхард не ответил — он был слишком увлечен новыми возможностями своего тела. Сжаться, плотно обхватывая узел, чувствуя, как он давит изнутри, — и расслабиться, позволяя дрожи удовольствия пройти по телу. Он прижался спиной к груди Оберштайна и полностью отдался ощущениям, ритмично сокращая мышцы. Распирающий узел внутри, тяжелое дыхание над ухом, лихорадочно скользящие по телу руки. Оберштайн не то дразнил его, не то не мог насытиться прикосновениями, но, потеряв терпение, Райнхард сам положил его ладонь себе на член. Оберштайн быстро подстроился под его ритм, и нескольких движений оказалось достаточно, чтобы Райнхард кончил второй раз за ночь, теперь уже непроизвольно сжимаясь, и ощущения от этого были настолько сильными, что за первым оргазмом немедленно последовал второй. Судя по всему — у Оберштайна тоже. Внутри у Райнхарда плеснуло горячим, и, приложив руку к животу, он обнаружил, что тот набух из-за заполнившей его спермы. Мысль об этом отчего-то оказалась будоражащей, хотя в здравом уме Райнхард никогда бы не предположил, что он может наслаждаться подобным. Словно он обычная омега, мечтающая о том, чтобы ее обрюхатили.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Оберштайн, положив ладонь поверх.  
  
— Нет, — поморщился Райнхард, признавая свою постыдную слабость. — Просто я полон твоей спермы.  
  
Не прижимайся он так плотно — мог бы и не заметить, как по телу Оберштайна прошла дрожь. Но он заметил и возбудился еще сильнее.  
  
— Тебе это нравится, верно? — медленно проговорил Райнхард.  
  
Оберштайн словно невзначай касался кончиками пальцев его живота. Высвободив свою руку, Райнхард прижал его ладонь к обозначившейся округлости, давая почувствовать, как натянулась кожа.  
  
— Нравится? — повелительно переспросил он.  
  
— Да, — наконец признался Оберштайн, поглаживая его живот, и от этих медленных, давящих прикосновений все внутренности Райнхарда скручивались, сильнее сжимая узел.  
  
— Так добавь еще, — приказал Райнхард, откидывая голову ему на плечо.  
  
Ответная усмешка могла ему и померещиться, но куда важнее было то, что Оберштайн обхватил его, плотнее прижимая к себе, двинул бедрами, глубже вгоняя узел, и надавил на живот. Этого оказалось достаточно. Райнхард кончил еще раз, и еще, и еще — оргазмы шли один за другим, его тело сотрясалось, словно в агонии, мышцы сокращались, выдаивая из узла сперму до последней капли. И когда все закончилось, оказалось, что они свободны. Узел опал, выполнив свою функцию.  
  
Едва обнаружив это, Райнхард развернулся, вжался в Оберштайна разбухшим животом и поцеловал — наконец-то так, как хотелось, удерживая его за затылок, зарывшись пальцами в волосы.  
  
— В следующий раз, — заявил он, когда наконец насытился поцелуем, — мы будем заниматься любовью лицом к лицу. И учти, я не собираюсь ждать до следующей течки.  
  
Взгляд Оберштайна, как всегда, ничего не выражал.  
  
— Я не лучший партнер для вас, — ответил Оберштайн после долгой паузы. — Я старше, непопулярен среди офицеров и не способен дать вам наследника.  
  
— Вот уж об этом, — фыркнул Райнхард, — стоит думать в последнюю очередь.  
  
Они оба не подозревали, что Оберштайн попал в тот ничтожно малый процент мужчин, у которых организм восстанавливается после стерилизации, и прямо сейчас внутри Райнхарда мириады сперматозоидов на полной скорости устремились к яйцеклетке, несколько смущенной таким вниманием.  
  
Вопрос с наследником собирался решиться сам.  
  
  
  
Утренняя тошнота подкралась незаметно. Райнхард сначала игнорировал приступы дурноты, успешно скрывая их даже от Эмиля, но всему рано или поздно приходит конец. Когда его начало выворачивать над раковиной от одного запаха свежих тостов, скрыть это уже не получилось.   
  
Оберштайн немедленно предположил, что императора отравили. Подозрение пало на Эмиля, не в последнюю очередь потому, что он все яростно отрицал и даже утверждал, что пробует всю пищу императора, чтобы обезопасить его.  
  
— Я же тебе запретил! — поразился Райнхард.  
  
— Не запретили, — мягко ответил Эмиль, отводя глаза, — а сказали, что в этом нет необходимости.  
  
Столь вольное обращение со словами императора только добавило Оберштайну подозрений. Но дальнейшее расследование пришлось отложить — прибыл врач.  
  
Поскольку военные врачи обычно имели дело с болезнями иного рода, был приглашен гражданский специалист. Толстенький приземистый доктор посматривал на окружавших его людей в мундирах несколько свысока, хотя для этого ему и приходилось задирать голову. Выставив всех из спальни Райнхарда, он приступил к расспросам, одновременно осматривая своего высокопоставленного пациента.  
  
Райнхард отвечал неохотно: сознаваться в своей слабости было постыдно, он раздражался и на себя, и на врача, с лица которого не сходила улыбка.  
  
Тем более что постепенно вопросы приобрели весьма странное направление: врача интересовало, когда у императора последний раз была течка (Райнхард вспыхнул, прожег его взглядом, но все же снизошел до ответа), был ли при этом сексуальный контакт (Райнхарда хватило лишь на то, чтобы кивнуть), принимал ли он в себя узел (видимо, врачу оказалось достаточно того, как покраснел император).  
  
— Полагаю, Ваше Величество, — подытожил врач, — стоит сделать тест на беременность.  
  
Райнхард хотел было ответить, что никак не мог забеременеть, но прикусил язык, представив, как часто говорят то же самое залетевшие омеги.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, пытаясь сохранить достоинство и подобающее императору выражение лица.  
  
Пусть врач сам убедится, что ошибся.  
  
  
Оберштайна Райнхард вызвал к себе лишь после обеда. После того как врач ушел, он еще долго пребывал в задумчивости. Озвучивать истинную причину своего недомогания он запретил: не отравление — и достаточно. Оберштайн, очевидно, так не считал. Он явно был настроен требовать ответа, но Райнхард его опередил.  
  
— Менять фамилию я не собираюсь, — заявил он, едва только Оберштайн переступил порог его кабинета.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
Не зная Оберштайна, можно было и не заметить удивленных ноток в его голосе. Но Райнхард знал и понимал: если уж он их услышал, это означает крайнюю степень изумления.  
  
— Я сказал, что выйду за вас замуж, но фамилию менять не стану.  
  
Оберштайн проглотил непроизнесенное: «Разве я делал вам предложение?» — видимо, рассудив, что с сумасшедшими и императорами не спорят, а тем более — с сумасшедшими императорами.  
  
— Вы изменили свои взгляды на институт брака? — осторожно поинтересовался он.  
  
— Нет, — поморщился Райнхард, — но я не хочу, чтобы моего ребенка называли ублюдком.  
  
Он видел, как маска бесстрастности закрывает лицо Оберштайна по мере того, как он осознает значение этих слов.  
  
— Вы беременны.  
  
Оберштайн не спрашивал, он констатировал факт, холодно и безучастно. Так, словно сам не имел к нему никакого отношения.  
  
— Не хотите меня поздравить? — сквозь зубы поинтересовался Райнхард, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
  
Бешенство вскипало в крови, и он сжал в ладони медальон, пытаясь его унять. Холодный металл обычно отрезвлял, напоминал о том, почему не стоит принимать решения сгоряча, но сейчас это мало помогало. Райнхард догадывался, почему Оберштайна не обрадовала эта новость. Догадывался — и заранее ненавидел его за то, что он посмел так подумать.  
  
— Я не верю в чудеса, Ваше Величество.  
  
Райнхард крепче сжал медальон.  
  
— Значит, вы смеете полагать, — медленно произнес он, — что я нагулял ребенка от другого?  
  
Оберштайн не дрогнул.  
  
— Я полагаю, — ответил он, — что врач мог вас обмануть. Он феззанец, а здесь не все рады стать частью Империи.  
  
Ярость ушла, сменившись опустошением.  
  
— С врачом разбирайтесь сами.  
  
Райнхард отвернулся, давая понять, что аудиенция окончена. Шелест плаща — Оберштайн поклонился, — тихие шаги и щелчок закрывшейся двери возвестили о том, что он остался один.  
  
Сам он тоже не сразу поверил. «Это невозможно!» — вот что он сказал врачу и в бешенстве смотрел, как тот кусает губы, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
  
— Вы использовали контрацептивы? — как можно мягче уточнил врач, явно не впервые имеющий дело с подобным. — Они иногда дают осечку, вы знаете…  
  
Райнхард открыл рот и закрыл. Признаваться в том, что он даже не задумывался о контрацепции, было глупо.  
  
— Мой партнер был стерилизован, — наконец сухо сообщил он.  
  
Брови врача поползли вверх. Он явно представил, как император выбирает себе любовника и принудительно стерилизует.  
  
— Еще при прежней власти, — добавил Райнхард, словно оправдываясь.  
  
Врач покивал, а потом снова расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— И даже этот способ не всегда полностью надежен.  
  
Что ж, теперь Райнхард тоже об этом знал.  
  
  
Оберштайн вернулся, когда заходящее солнце уже вызолотило стены в императорском кабинете. Он вошел без приглашения и без стука, что само по себе было делом небывалым. К счастью, Кесслер уже закончил доклад и собирался уходить. И все же Райнхард заметил, как на мгновение тот потерял контроль над собой и шокированно воззрился на Оберштайна.  
  
Но самого Райнхард ждал еще больший шок.  
  
Едва они остались одни, как Оберштайн встал на колено, уперся кулаком в пол и склонил голову — кажется, впервые за все эти годы.  
  
— Я подвел вас, — глухо произнес он.  
  
Райнхард поднялся, перегнулся через стол, чтобы лучше рассмотреть это невероятное зрелище: коленопреклоненный Оберштайн.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Личные проблемы отошли на второй план. Чтобы довести Оберштайна до подобного состояния, должно было произойти что-то очень серьезное. Восстание в Империи? К Феззану приближаются вражеские корабли? Что мог пропустить или просмотреть Оберштайн?  
  
— Я ошибся.  
  
Оберштайн говорил словно через силу, выдавливая каждое слово.  
  
— Я полагал, что бесплоден, но это не так. Я подверг вас опасности. Мне нет прощенья.  
  
От облегчения Райнхард едва не рассмеялся. Он не хотел знать, как именно Оберштайн выяснил правду, через какие процедуры прошел. Стоило сразу успокоить его, но Райнхард испытывал мелочное удовольствие, наблюдая его раскаяние. Редкое, можно сказать, уникальное зрелище.  
  
— Встаньте, Оберштайн, — наконец мягко сказал он. — Вы прощены.  
  
Оберштайн поднялся, откинул упавшие на лицо волосы.  
  
— Я тоже не хочу менять фамилию, — сказал он столь непринужденным тоном, словно и не стоял только что, уперевшись кулаком в пол, — это будет неловко, да и офицерам станет сложнее поносить меня за глаза.  
  
Райнхард фыркнул, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся.  
  
— Думаю, — сказал он, выходя из-за стола, — это не обязательное условие брака. А даже если и так — я же император, могу и переписать это правило.  
  
— Несомненно, Ваше Величество, — ответил Оберштайн, делая шаг навстречу.  
  
Если бы кто-то посмел войти в императорский кабинет без стука, так, как это несколько минут назад сделал Оберштайн, он мог бы увидеть, как военный министр целует императора, придерживая его за талию.  
  
Но этого никто не видел. Ведь Кисслинг ни за что не стал бы подсматривать. Даже если бы дверь приоткрылась сама собой. Ну или почти сама…  
  
  
Свадебная церемония была не очень пышной. Женихи, оба в мундирах и плащах, обменялись перед камерой кольцами и символическим поцелуем. О том, что пара ждет ребенка, было объявлено уже позже, спустя несколько недель.  
  
Злые языки поговаривали, что Оберштайн как всегда взял на себя самую грязную работу и прикрыл блуд императора. В завуалированной форме такие предположения звучали даже среди офицеров; впрочем, возможно, они просто завидовали. И появление на свет принца Александра-Зигфрида не сняло подозрений: ребенок был как две капли воды похож на Райнхарда, словно тот зачал его вообще без чьего-либо участия.  
  
Кисслинг, слыша подобные разговоры, лишь загадочно улыбался. Но этого все равно никто никогда не замечал.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Omegaverse 2019 - "Не тот Вермиллион"


End file.
